The Missing Pirate
by willoffire123
Summary: Zelena wants Emma's magic gone, and she'll do anything to make it happen. Even if that anything means kidnapping an injured Hook. To save Killian, Emma must overcome her conflicting feelings for him and make a choice. Her magic? Or his life?
1. The Witch's Incursion

**Emma: Where the hell are we?**

**Hook: I was just about to ask the same question, love.**

**Henry: Weren't we just in Storybrook?**

**Mary Margaret: That's what I thought.**

**David: Hey, what does that writing on the wall say?**

**Hook: 'Willoffire123 doesn't own Once Upon a Time'**

**Willoffire123: Congratulations Hook! You passed the test.**

**Hook: Excuse me?**

**Willoffire123: (not listening) In reward, I'm making you the Damsel in Distress for this story.**

**Hook: Wait, what-**

**Willoffire123: (teleports Hook through portal)**

**Emma: What did you do to him?**

**Willoffire123: Oh good, a love interest. You get to be the one who rescues him.**

**Emma: Say what now?**

**Willoffire123: You heard me. Now read the writing below the disclaimer.**

**Emma: On with the chapter?**

**Willoffire123: There you go! You're getting the hang of this already!**

**Mary Margaret: Wait! But what did you do with Hook?**

**Willoffire123: You'll just have to wait and see.**

* * *

><p>Hook<p>

For most definitely not the first time in his life, Killian Jones, aka Captain Hook, was drunk. Not as drunk as a skunk, mind you, but still slightly tipsy. And for that reason, when Emma, his eternal fascination, came to _him_, of all people, to entertain her son Henry, Hook did something he'd never done before when he was drunk. He went to the bathroom of Granny's Diner, dunked his head under the tap, slapped his face a few times, and put on his best sober face for Henry.

After all, Emma _asked _him to watch Henry. How could he say no?

"So, you want to go for a sail?" he asked casually as they strolled along the docks. Hook loved the docks. Whenever he needed time to think, his legs would subconsciously take him to the docks. The smell of saltwater, the crying gulls, and the sharp, ocean breeze always helped him clear his head.

"That's all I seem to do these days," Henry said glumly. "One of mom's 'old friends' takes me out on a boat while she goes off and works on her case."

"You know she's just looking out for you, mate," said Hook, quickly glancing over his shoulder before refocusing on Henry. He could be wrong, but Hook couldn't shake this feeling that they weren't alone.

"I know, it's just that everyone keeps acting like there's something going on that I'm too young to understand," Henry said, frustrated. "I just want answers."

Before Hook could answer, a shrill scream pierced the air, causing Hook's already pounding head to throb in agony. The next thing Hook registered was a giant, dark creature hurtling straight for him and Henry, then his instincts kicked in, and he tackled Henry, pulling the both of them behind the boathouse.

"What was that thing, Killian?" demanded Henry, sounding frightened.

Hook chanced a glance around the wall to see not one, but _four_ winged monkeys circling above the water, their red eyes searching for him and Henry.

"A winged monkey," he told Henry. "And he brought friends."

Henry looked horrified. "How is that even possible?"

The first monkey focused its red, demonic eyes on Hook's, and lunged.

"Let's act now, and ask questions later, mate," said Hook, pulling out his flintlock. Taking a deep breath, he whipped around the corner, fired the flintlock, and ducked back behind the corner, the wail and explosion telling him he'd found his mark.

"Where did you get that?" asked Henry. "Can I have one?"

"Absolutely not," Hook snapped. "I need you to do exactly as I say, understood? If I tell you to follow me, you stick to me like glue. If I tell you to run, you run like hell. Am I clear?"

Henry gulped. "Yes sir!"

"Good," said Hook, already leaving his cover to face the last three. "Now stay there."

He should have expected it, but the three remaining monkeys circled around him, and attacked all at once. Only problem was that there were three of them, and he only had one pistol.

"Killian!" cried Henry in alarm. Hook put his bullet right between Monkey #1's evil, red eyes, simultaneously stabbing Monkey #2 in the gut with his hook. Both monkeys, like the first, exploded into orange vapor with a wail.

However, there was still one left. And Hook was out of weapons when it attacked.

"No!" shrieked Henry, but it was too late. Hook howled in pain as the monkey dug its claws into his back, and hung there. Hook thrashed about, desperately trying to get the monkey off his back, but that only served to make it madder, deepening its grip on Hook's flesh.

"Get off me, monster!" Hook growled. But the monkey had other ideas, instead sinking its razor sharp teeth into Hook's shoulder.

Red spots blossomed to life in Hook's vision. All he could see anymore was the pain. He heard a faint sound of Henry screaming, a gunshot, then all that was left was the pain.

Except, now there was a voice shouting at him.

"Hook, listen to me! You are not going into shock. You're going to be fine. Now open your eyes!"

Hook didn't understand. Why couldn't this person just leave him alone to deal with his pain? He just wanted to sleep and never wake up again. Was that really too much to ask?

"Killian, open your eyes right now!" ordered the voice. This time, Hook knew who it was.

Emma.

And if Emma told him he needed to open his eyes, then he really had no other choice.

With a groan, Hook opened his eyes.

Somehow, he'd wound up on the ground without noticing. Odd. Emma was kneeling over him, holding his hand, fixing him with a look of concern that he'd never seen her give before.

At least, he'd never seen her give _him_ that look before.

Henry was on the other side of him, looking equally concerned and horrified. Also surrounding him were Mary Margaret, David, and Regina.

"What happened to you, Hook?" demanded Regina.

"Hook? What are you talking about? His name's not Hook, it's-," started Henry.

"I'll explain everything in a minute, Henry," said Emma. "But right now, he takes priority. You heard her, Hook, what happened to you?"

Hook wanted to explain. He wanted to warn Emma about the monkeys, and the wicked witch, and everything. But he just couldn't. All he could comprehend at that moment was the pain.

"Where does it hurt?" Mary Margaret asked kindly.

All Hook could do was groan in response. He wanted to use words, really, he did, but they just weren't working at that moment. He felt something sticky under his hand, and his back, and everywhere, really.

Blood, his blood.

Well that wasn't good.

"These questions are getting us nowhere," Regina snapped. "He's losing blood fast. We need to heal him."

For once in his life, Hook felt like he could hug the Evil Queen. Well, he _would_, if he could that is.

"Can you fix him, Regina?" demanded Emma, sounding almost frantic. She began unbuttoning Hook's coat with trembling fingers.

Regina waved a glowing blue hand over Hook's chest, and Hook felt a soothing sensation coat his chest, but only momentarily, then everything hurt again, and he groaned.

"This'll take a while," said Regina.

"Good, then you can fill me in," Henry said indignantly. "What's going on?"

Hook watched Emma stand, and panic clouded his brain. Why was she leaving? She wouldn't leave him alone, would she? She was! She was about to abandon him again!

Hook struggled furiously to sit up, to no avail.

"It's okay, Hook," David reassured him. "She's not going anywhere."

That didn't exactly reassure him, but Hook tried to calm down. For Emma's sake, at least. She must be doing something important to take her eyes off him. He was devilishly handsome, after all. Sure enough, Hook saw her handing the storybook to Henry, a flash of golden light, then there was lots of hugging and cries of joy.

"I remember everything!" exclaimed Henry, hugging Regina. "Mom!"

Regina momentarily forgot about Hook to hug her son, giving him a kiss to the forehead. And just like that, Zelena's curse was broken too, and there were more hugs and more cries of joy.

All Hook could think about, however, was the agonizing lack of that soothing sensation he'd felt when Regina was healing him. He didn't want to intrude on their happy moment, so he tried to suffer in silence, but Emma seemed to notice him, and her face fell.

God, he hated making her look like that. He saw Emma barking something at Regina, but the only thing he could hear anymore was the roaring in his ears. He decided that now, he had the right to close his eyes.

And close his eyes he did, slipping almost instantly into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Emma<p>

"What are you doing? Hook needs you!" Emma snapped at Regina.

"I'm sorry if reuniting with my son takes priority over your boyfriend," Regina sneered. However, she did turn back to Hook and continue her healing process.

Emma blinked. Did she really just snap at Regina?

*You had no choice; Hook's in trouble,* she told herself. But why did she care so much? Maybe it was because she'd asked Hook to watch Henry. Yes, that must have been it.

"How is he, Regina?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Like I said, his wounds are deep," said Regina. "This will take a while. I've staunched the bleeding, but if someone could get him to the hospital, that would be helpful."

"Hook, can you hear me?" asked Emma, kneeling down beside him again. "We're going to get you to the hospital now. You're going to be okay."

No response.

David knelt down and opened one of Hook's eyes.

"He's out cold," he determined, standing back up again.

"We need to get him to the hospital right now," said Mary Margaret.

"Preferably before those monkeys come back," Regina added.

"Now why would you want the monkeys when you can have me?" said the voice of the last person Emma wanted to see at that moment. With a poof of green smoke, the Wicked Witch of the West, also known as Zelena, materialized into existence, the captive Rumplestiltskin, or Mr. Gold, at her side.

Emma stood, pulling Henry behind her. "What do you want?"

"Well, you out of the picture, for one," said Zelena. "My dear little sister gone, Rumple to love me. Shall I go on?"

"How about I rephrase that for her?" said Mary Margaret, arrow knocked at Zelena's head. "Why are you here?"

"Down to the point," Zelena giggled. "I like it. Well, you see, Emma here is the only one who I can possibly see getting in the way of my plans, what with her white magic and all. I'm here to get rid of it."

"I'd like to see you try," Emma snarled, her hands already glowing. She shot two blasts of her magic at Zelena and Mr. Gold, only for the two of them to dematerialize, reappearing off to Emma's left.

"Oh, I'll do more than try, dear," said Zelena. "You're going to give your magic up, _willingly_."

"Like that's going to happen," scoffed David. "You can take her, Emma."

"Wait!" said Regina, never turning from her healing job. "Listen to her, for a moment."

"Are you insane?" demanded Mary Margaret.

"She sent those flying monkeys for a reason," Regina countered.

Emma pushed Henry farther behind her. "Regina, you're a genius."

"Mom?" asked Henry, confused.

"You're not taking Henry anywhere," said Emma.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Please, I may be evil, but even I have morals. No kid should have to be separated from its mother the way I was."

"Don't listen to her," warned Mr. Gold. "She still needs Mary Margaret's baby for her time spell. And she killed my son!"

"As you can see," Zelena said through gritted teeth, waving the dagger controlling Mr. Gold to silence him. "Keeping healthy prisoners is a bit of a challenge. I don't have the time or room to keep both dear Rumple and Henry. What's the point? Henry will just escape before he's been useful."

Emma backed up slowly, racking her brain for answers. What was Zelena planning?

Then it dawned on her.

"You wouldn't dare," she said in a low voice.

Zelena smiled, and in that moment, Emma saw what true evil really looked like.

"Oh but I would," she said in an equally low voice. "If I can't take Henry-,"

"Regina! Get Hook out of here!" Emma cried desperately, but it was too late.

"I'll just have to settle for a half-dead pirate," finished Zelena, flicking the dagger.

Reluctantly, Mr. Gold made a tugging motion with his hand, and Hook flew towards them.

"No…" said Emma, dropping to her knees. She wanted to charge the witch, to take Hook, no, Killian back to safety, but her limbs forgot how to function.

Hook, being a good 50 pounds lighter without his vest, was just light enough for Zelena to pick him up by the back of his shirt collar.

"You're cute," she purred. "I think I'll take you back with me when I turn back the clock."

Hook's face contorted in pain, his freshly healed, then reopened wounds bleeding through the back of his shirt.

"Son of a bitch," cursed David, sprinting at Zelena.

"Get out of here, now!" said Mr. Gold, flicking David back with magic.

"David!" cried Mary Margaret, rushing to him.

"Put him down, sister," Regina said slowly, her hands glowing with magic.

"Hah! You think you can stop me?" she scoffed, pointing at a still shell-shocked Emma. "Only she has the power to stop me. Listen to me, Emma Swan. If you ever want to see your pirate again, come find us. We'll be waiting."

Finally, Emma remembered how to use her legs again, and she sprinted at Zelena.

"KILLIAN!" she screamed. But it was too late. Zelena and Rumplestiltskin were gone.

And Killian Jones, along with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: Here we go again!<strong>

**Belle: What do you mean again? Have you done this before?**

**Willoffire123: Maybe…**

**Emma: (points gun at author) what did you do to Hook?**

**Belle: And Rumple!**

**Willoffire123: Oh please, Rumple's kidnapping is totally cannon! As for Hook-**

**(Willoffire123 waves a hand, turning Emma's gun into a hot dog)**

**Emma: (looks at hot dog) a hot dog? Really?**

**Willoffire123: I'm hungry! Sue me! **

**Regina: I believe a lunch break is in order.**

**Willoffire123: Good idea! **

**Emma: You haven't told me what you've done with Hook yet.**

**Belle: Or Rumple!**

**Willoffire123: You'll find out AFTER LUNCH!**

**Henry: Until next time!**


	2. Zelena's Beloved Pet Hook

**Willoffire123: Man that was a good lunch.**

**Henry: I'm sure it was, even if it was **_**two days ago**_**.**

**Willoffire123: I got distracted, okay? Now do the disclaimer!**

**Henry: But last time, Hook did the disclaimer and he disappeared. Now Zelena has him.**

**Willoffire123: Relax; I only needed one Damsel in Distress. Besides, I still need you and the others to rescue Hook.**

**Henry: Oh, okay. In that case, Willoffire123 doesn't own Once Upon a Time.**

**Willoffire123: See? Was that so hard?**

**Henry: uh-**

**Willoffire123: Don't care! On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Emma<p>

"We have to go after them!" said Emma, pacing furiously up and down the carpeted floor of Regina's office.

"Relax, Emma," said Regina. "We will go after them; just not right now. We don't even know where they are. Besides, you still need more training. After all that, then we can go and get your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," snapped Emma. But that brought up a good question. What was Killian Jones to her? He certainly was more than a friend now. Emma didn't think she knew how to go on with her life anymore if Hook wasn't in it.

Was that love? She definitely had strong feelings for Hook; she just wasn't sure what they were.

And then she remembered Neal, the only man she ever thought she would love, dying in her arms. She couldn't let that happen again.

David putting a hand on her shoulder brought Emma out of her reverie. "Don't worry, Emma," said David. "Believe it or not, you're not the only one who's worried about Hook. We'll get him back; I swear it. Everything's going to be fine."

At that moment, Emma really wanted to look strong, but her Dad telling her that everything would be alright? That was too much.

Emma burst into tears, throwing herself against her Dad.

David looked startled, but pulled his daughter into a fierce hug anyway.

"Anyway," said Regina. "We need to figure out a plan of attack. We sent scouts out to the outskirts of town to look for possible hideouts. When they report back-,"

"Big news everyone!" exclaimed Leroy, bursting through the door. "We found Zelena! She's hold up at the old farmhouse on the edge of town!"

"Did Blue find any magical barriers?" asked Regina.

"None," Leroy said excitedly. "What are we waiting for? Let's go get her!"

"No barriers?" wondered Mary Margaret. "It's like she wants us to show up."

"Remember what she said," said Regina. "She wants Emma to give up her magic willingly."

"A trade…"said David.

"Her magic," said Regina.

"For Hook's life," Emma said in a hollow voice. "I have no choice. I'm going to that farmhouse."

Her eyes darted around the room, daring anyone to object. She knew Hook didn't have many friends. She was ready to go into this alone, if necessary.

"I'm coming with you," said David. "Hook saved my life in Neverland. I still haven't repaid him yet."

"I'm coming too," said Mary Margaret, getting to her feet.

"No you're not," said David. "Remember, she's after our baby too."

"But David," protested Mary Margaret. "After everything Emma's been through, don't you think she deserves her happiness?"

"It's not about what I deserve," said Emma. "It's about Hook deserving to live. But I have to agree with David. You're staying here. I need you to protect my unborn brother, and my son."

That shut Mary Margaret up.

"Regina, we could really use your help," said David.

"C'mon Regina, it'll give you an opportunity to knock that sister of yours off her high horse," said Emma with a smirk.

"You didn't need to persuade me," said Regina. "Let's go take down a witch."

* * *

><p>Zelena<p>

"They're coming for you," said Rumple once Zelena had forced him back into his cage. "Can't you feel it?"

"Oh I know, darling," Zelena said smoothly, bolting the cage shut. "And it's all thanks to our little pet here."

With a flick of her finger, she brought forward her second prisoner, bound in chains.

"The collar suits him, don't you think?" she asked her former teacher, searching for his approval.

"You're a monster," Rumple growled.

"Takes one to know one, love," said Zelena, unaffected.

"Don't call me that," Rumple spat.

Zelena looked hurt. "What's the matter, darling? I thought you wanted him dead."

"I no more want him dead than I want you alive," said Rumple. "And I shall have my wish, since Miss Swan is on her way here any moment now."

"Really, Rumple," scoffed Zelena. "Do you really have such little faith in your pupil?"

"I have faith in Miss Swan's powers," Rumple countered. "Especially her power of true love."

"And you think she'll beat me because I hurt her true love?" Zelena sneered jealously. With a yank, she dragged her prisoner into the air by his leash. Her prey flailed, struggling for air he wasn't receiving from his restricting chains. When it appeared that he was at his limit, Zelena flung him backward against the stonewall, earning the satisfying sound of crunching bones in reply.

As a bonus, Zelena received the pleasure of her toy howling in pain.

"Oops," she giggled. "I think I broke something. Or many things. Doesn't really matter," she said, stomping her heel down on his hand, grinning at the sound of more crunching bones.

"Gah!" her prisoner cried in pain.

"Awake now, my pet?" Zelena cooed.

"Wh-what have you done with Emma?" demanded the prisoner through gritted teeth.

"Oh my," Zelena said softly. "At death's door, and Emma's your first thought? You two really are in love."  
>Zelena pressed her weight further into her prey's hand, this time drawing blood.<p>

"Even better for me," Zelena grinned. "The madder she is, the easier it'll be to take away everything she loves." She cupped her newest toy's face in her hand. "Starting with you, pirate."

"I swear on my grave, Zelena, if you so much as touch Emma, I will fucking kill you," growled Killian Jones.

Zelena chuckled, and smacked Hook across the face with all her magic-infused strength.

Hook screamed as his jaw left its socket.

"When I take you back with me, we'll have to teach you proper manners," Zelena scolded.

Rumple grinned. "You'll never get that chance, dearie. They're here."

Hook looked up at Rumple with glassy eyes. "Who's here, Crocodile?"

"Your true love, pirate," Rumple said triumphantly. "She's here to set you free, and take this witch down."

Zelena pursed her lips, brining Killian back onto his knees with a tug of her magic chain. "Well then," she said coolly, flicking Rumplestiktskin's cage door open with a wave of his magic dagger. "We'll just have to give them a welcome party they'll never forget, won't we dearie? Come now."

Reluctantly, Rumple walked out of the cage to stand by his puppeteer.

"And you, my pet," Zelena said sadistically. "Are you ready to face your darling rescuer?"

Hook gave Zelena a look of utter contempt, and spat a mouthful of blood at the witch's feet. "Go rot in hell, you bitch."

Zelena turned on her heels and marched up the cellar stairs, tugging Hook along with her. "Careful, pet. You have 206 bones in your body. I wouldn't want to have to break any more of them."

"Now then," said Zelena as the three of them ascended to daylight. "We have a date with your true love."

* * *

><p>Emma<p>

"This is too easy," Emma said nervously, loading her gun.

"Trust me," said Regina as the farmhouse came into view, three figures waiting by the well. "It won't be for long."

David drew his sword. "Don't worry, Emma. We'll get Hook back without you having to sacrifice your magic."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it," said the Wicked Witch. "By the way, what took you so long?"

"Preparing to kill you," snarled Regina, taking a step forward.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, sister," said Zelena.

"Zelena!" shouted Emma. "Where is Hook?"

"Who's Hook?" Zelena asked mockingly.

BANG!

"That was a warning shot," said Emma. "I won't ask again."

"My, my. Aren't we touchy?" snapped Zelena.

"You heard her, witch," said David, brandishing his sword. "Where's Hook?"

"Well, if you must," said Zelena, yanking a chain of pure magic she clutched in her hand.

The breath left Emma's lungs when she saw what that chain was attached to.

Hook was on his knees, head bowed. From that distance, Emma could see his shirt soaked with blood. A steady drip of the stuff dripped from his head to the earthy ground. His hands and feet were bound in shackles. And around his neck…

"You put a _dog collar _on him?" Emma roared in outrage.

The sound of Emma's voice must have reached Hook, as it caused him to look up.

"Killian?" Emma gasped.

He looked, well, horrible. There was really no other way to say it.

Hook's eyes were glassy, but he still recognized Emma when he saw her.

"Emma?" he croaked. "What are you doing here? Get out of here, now!"

"Don't be silly, pet," crooned Zelena, making Emma's blood boil. "The fun hasn't even started yet."

"You know I'm ready to fight for his life," said Emma, advancing slowly.

"Oh, I know," said Zelena, coming to meet her, yanking Hook along by his collar. By some miracle, or curse, Killian was still conscious.

"Please, Emma, you don't have to do this," Killian pleaded. "Run while you still can."

"For someone with a dislocated jaw, you're awfully talkative, my pet," said Zelena, twirling a strand of his bloody, matted brown hair around her gloved hand before she kicked him in the gut.

Killian howled in pain, curling up into a ball, only for Zelena to yank him onto his wobbly feet.

Emma felt her blood boil. "Let him go, Zelena."

"Or what?" cackled Zelena, waving Gold's dagger in her face. "You forget that I still have this. Now then, Miss Swan, I'm getting impatient. Rumple, if you would?"

"No!" shouted David as Mr. Gold approached the now standing Hook.

"For what it's worth," said Mr. Gold, sounding torn. "I really am sorry."

And he plunged his hand into Killian's chest.

"NO!" shrieked Emma. That was the last thing she remembered before everything went red. When her vision returned, Killian lay unconscious on the ground, Mr. Gold standing over him, holding his heart. Zelena was gone.

"Congratulations, my dear," said Mr. Gold. "You've defeated the Wicked Witch."

"How?" asked Emma, incredulously.

"With your power of true love," David said warmly, patting her on the back.

"You couldn't bear the thought of losing Hook," said Regina. "And that love is something Zelena never found. Therefore, it was her undoing."

"Now, if you would kindly restore his heart," said Mr. Gold, handing the pulsing object to Emma, "We can take him to the hospital, and I can find my Belle."

"I don't know how to do that," Emma protested. "I don't want to hurt him."

"No more complaining," scolded Regina. "You didn't know how to use magic the first time you used it, and yet you did anyway. Hook needs you."

"Plus, think how happy he'll be if he finds out you gave him back his heart," added David.

Emma nodded. With a deep breath, she took the heart from Mr. Gold. It felt warm in her hands. She felt that warmth spread throughout her body. No, not warmth.

Love. A deep, yearning love for her, Emma Swan.

And just like that, Emma knew, that there was no other man alive she'd ever love more than the dying man in front of her.

She shoved the heart back into his chest, pulling her hands out and embracing a now very awake Killian in a kiss.

"Emma," he gasped. "What-,"

"Ssshh," she silenced him. "It's okay now. I'm here, and the witch's gone."

Killian gave her a lazy grin. "I'm glad…"

Emma noticed his voice sounding a million miles away, and her face fell. "Killian? Killian, stay with me. KILLIAN!"

"Emma! It's okay!" insisted David, directing her towards the road, where an ambulance was already pulling up, sirens blaring. "See? I called for the ambulance as soon as you unleashed your magic."

For the second time that night, Emma embraced her dad in a hug. "Thank you."

"I'm your dad," said David, wrapping his arms around her. "Saving my girl's true love just so happens to fall under that job description."

The ETs loaded Killian onto a stretcher. Unlike last time, Killian was too far gone to fight back.

"Sheriff? You're the closest thing Hook has to next of kin. Would you ride with him?" asked one of the ETs.

Emma pulled herself out of her daze, for Killian's sake. "Of course."

"I'll meet you guys at the hospital," she told David and the others. "We need to have a meeting, and I'm not leaving Hook."

"I wouldn't dream of it, dearie," said Mr. Gold. "He is your one true love, after all. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go find mine."

"She's at your shop," said David.

"Thank you," said Mr. Gold, disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

"Miss Swan!" said the ET. "We need to get Hook to the hospital now."

"Right!" said Emma, hopping into the back of the ambulance. "David, find his hook! It has to be in there somewhere," she called over her shoulder.

"Right! You just make sure he's okay," David called before the doors shut, and the ambulance trundled down the road back to Storybrook.

* * *

><p>Emma<p>

"Woah, woah, woah," said Emma, putting a hand out to stop an ET with a pair of metal cutters standing over Killian. "What are you doing?"

"Getting that dog collar and those chains off him, sheriff," the ET said patiently. "You can relax now; he's in good hands."

Finally, Emma backed off, allowing the ET to snap off Killian's collar, and arm and leg shackles.

Killian groaned in pain, and Emma got a good look at his hand.

"What's wrong with his hand?" she demanded.

While other ETs contacted the hospital, fixed an oxygen mask over Killian's face, and attempted to clean up his wounds, Emma's ET examined his hand.

"Well, in the most basic sense, it's broken," he told her.

"And?" she prodded.

The ET winced at her sharp voice. "I'm sorry, Sheriff, but until we get an X-ray, I can't say for certain. What I can tell you is there's a lot of reconstructive work to be done on the hand."

"He's going to be alright, though. Isn't he?" Emma asked the ET, terrified of what answer she might receive.

"I can't promise anything yet, Sheriff," the ET said gravely. "But I swear, I will do everything I can to make sure he has his best chance."

That calmed Emma down greatly. She was beginning to notice that she wasn't the only one who cared what happened to Killian, and that was something that was allowing her to slowly take down the protective mental barrier she'd set up around herself and Killian.

David, Mary Margaret, Henry, Regina, Leroy, Mr. Gold, Belle, Dr. Whale and his response team were all waiting for them when the ambulance pulled up at the Hospital.

"Get him in here, now!" Dr. Whale barked to the ETs lowering Hook's stretcher onto a waiting gurney.

"Everyone.." Emma said in amazement at their welcoming committee.

"No time for that right now, go with him!" ordered Henry.

"Henry…" Emma said in shock.

"I'm fine, mom," said Henry, shoving her in the direction of Dr. Whale, his patient and their entourage, who were already at the end of the hall. "But Hook isn't. He needs you right now, so go!"  
>"Thanks, guys!" Emma called over her shoulder as she sprinted down the hallway after Killian.<p>

She just prayed she wasn't too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Henry: I'm still mad at you.<strong>

**Willoffire123: For what? Taking an extended lunch break?**

**Henry: Yes!**

**Willoffire123: You'll get over it. **

**Emma: I doubt it.**

**Willoffire123: Guess who's finally going to be well enough to do the disclaimer next time?**

**Henry: Hook?**

**Willoffire123: You bet he-**

**Emma: (points gun at author) oh no you don't. Last time he read the disclaimer, Zelena kidnapped him.**

**Willoffire123: Guess what, Emma? In this world, I'm omnipotent, omniscient, and immortal. If he's doing the disclaimer, then he's doing the disclaimer.**

**Regina: In other words, too freaking bad.**

**Emma: Who's side are you on, anyway?**

**Willoffire123: (high-fives Regina) I knew I liked you. Care to send us off?**

**Regina: Until next time!**


	3. Old Demons Never Go Away

**Willoffire123: Last chapter!**

**Henry: Already?**

**Emma: Well that was fast.**

**Hook: I'm not complaining.**

**Henry & Emma: HOOK!**

**Hook: No more loud noises, please.**

**Willoffire123: You know why you're here.**

**Hook: But the last time I did that, Zelena kidnapped me.**

**Emma: That's what I said!**

**Willoffire123: If this is the last chapter, do you really think I'd start another kidnapping adventure?**

**Hook: It's possible.**

**Emma: We don't actually know you that well.**

**Willoffire123: Fair point. But you have my word. Nothing bad will happen to you if you read the disclaimer.**

**Hook: Fine. **

**Emma: Hook, don't!**

**Hook: Do you want to get out of here, or not? Willoffire123 doesn't own Once Upon a Time.**

**Willoffire123: Good, now sleep. (Magically transports him away)**

**Henry: …liar**

**Willoffire123: Relax! Preferably before Emma shoots me with her hot dog! I just sent him to the next scene. Which is where you two should be right now, by the way.**

**Emma: Wha- (Disappears with Henry)**

**Willoffire123: On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Emma<p>

"Is he okay?" demanded Henry, charging into the waiting room, the others in hot pursuit. Emma pulled Henry in for a hug, never taking her eyes off that operating room door.

"I don't know, kid," she confessed.

"If there's one thing I've learned after 300 years of this man, my dear," said Mr. Gold, putting an arm around Belle. "It's that that pirate is too stubborn to die. He'll be just fine."

The light over the operating room door went dim, and Dr. Whale came out.

"Well?" demanded Emma. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be more than alright when he stops almost getting himself killed, Miss Swan," Dr. Whale grumbled, and seeing the look on Emma and Henry's faces, added, "But yes, he's going to be just fine."

"What's your definition of 'just fine', doc?" asked Regina, putting a hand out to stop Emma and Henry from entering the room to see Killian.

"With lots of rest, he'll be just fine," said Dr. Whale. "If you mean, what's his condition, I can tell you. He had deep puncture wounds dangerously close to his lungs and deep enough bite marks on his neck to reach his collarbone. Those marks were left untreated for too long, and have become infected, giving him a high fever. In addition, he broke four ribs, dislocated his jaw, suffered a severe concussion, fractured his left ankle, sustained severe bruising on his neck, and broke his right hand so badly that we had to put two plates and four pins in it. Such injuries would have already killed a lesser man, but we managed to put him out of any immediate danger."

"Told you," Mr. Gold told Emma.

Dr. Whale cleared his throat. "Hmm, yes, well, we're moving him to a room as we speak. He will be here for quite some time. You can come and visit him if you like."

"I'll take you up on that offer, Whale," said Emma. "Lead the way."

The first thing that struck Emma was how still he was. Killian Jones was normally a man of action; always on the go, nothing stopped him. But there he lay, so pale and still, he could have blended into the white bed he lay on, save for his dark hair. Looking at him, Emma could almost imagine he was part mummy, not the 'dashing rapscallion' she'd come to know and…

And what?

"What's that thing on his face?" Belle whispered in Mr. Gold's ear loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear her, breaking Emma's train of thought.

"That, my dear Belle, is called an oxygen mask," said Dr. Whale. "You see, our one-handed friend is having difficulties with breathing on his own at the moment. So, that mask is giving him oxygen. You could say that the machine is breathing for him."

Those words provided a vice around Emma's heart. He couldn't breathe? Suddenly, Emma felt her limbs go numb.

Henry squeezed her hand. "He'll be fine, Mom. He has too be; he's Hook!"

"That's right, Henry," said Mary Margaret. "And we'll be right here when he wakes up to make sure he's fine."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, my dear," said Mr. Gold. "You forget that there are eight of us, and one of him. We might overwhelm him."  
>"Don't be ridiculous, Gold," said Dr. Whale. "Hook just came out of intensive surgery; there's no way he'll wake up for at least another two days."<p>

"I don't think that's what he meant, Dr. Whale," said Regina. "There's something you're not telling us, isn't there, Gold?"

"She…" Gold gulped. "Well, she worked her magic on him a little bit. As a going away present, she said. Just in case her plan would fail."

"And what did 'working her magic on him a little bit' entitle?" asked Emma, dreading the answer.

"I think it's best if you see for yourself," said Mr. Gold.

But, alas, Emma wouldn't 'see for herself' for several days, as Killian remained asleep the whole time.

"This is perfectly normal, Ms. Swan," Dr. Whale told her on day 3 when he came into Killian's room to check his vitals, and found Emma once again sitting by his bedside. "He went through a severe physical trauma; it's natural for his body to shut down for awhile in order to heal."

Somewhere in her mind, Emma understood Whale's words. Of course Killian needed time to heal; he was only human after all, albeit a 300 year-old pirate human, but still a human.

"I notice you haven't left his side in 3 days," said Dr. Whale. "Don't let your life stop just because his almost did."

Emma said nothing, merely squeezing Killian's hand tighter. She hadn't said much in the past three days. What was she supposed to say? This man almost died because of _her_. Words weren't really enough to express the guilt that came with that feeling.

"Well, if you do change your mind, you're free to come and go as you wish," said Dr. Whale. "Mary-Margaret left a message. She said she'd be around later with-,"

Whale didn't get to finish his sentence; Killian's groans made the room go quiet.

"What's wrong with him?" demanded Emma, glad to see that her voice still worked, though hoarse from under usage.

"I believe our pirate may be close to waking up," said Dr. Whale, suddenly excited. "I'll call everyone else and tell them to hurry up."

He left the room in a hurry, leaving Emma alone with the stirring coma patient.

Emma's heart raced. What was she supposed to say when he woke up? Would he remember everything that happened to him?

Would he remember that she didn't go after him right away? She'd sat by, waiting for Grumpy and the others to find him for over 24 hours, all while he was locked in that dungeon with that monster.

It didn't matter what might happen anymore, for at that moment, Killian's pale blue eyes, glazed with sleep, snapped open.

"Killian," she breathed. "Finally."

* * *

><p>Mary-Margaret<p>

During the course of her pregnancy, Mary-Margaret had come to learn an important lesson.

Dealing with two children was _hard, _like, 'being the most wanted girl in your kingdom' level hard.

She dreaded to even think about how it would be once the baby had actually been born.

But for now, that baby was still in her stomach, and her other baby was waiting for her at the hospital where her comatose, she and David would both kill her for even suggesting it, boyfriend was about to wake up.

"Is Hook really waking up?" asked Henry as he, Mary-Margaret, David, Regina and Ruby all walked briskly down the hall with Dr. Whale.

"Yes, it would appear so," said Dr. Whale. "If he continues to make such a speedy recovery, he'll be cleared from the hospital by the end of the-,"

A crash from inside Hook's room, and Emma's cry of "Killian, it's me!" caused Mary-Margaret's heart to drop. She flung the door open to find Emma slowly inching back to the wall, her hands in a placating gesture, and Hook scrambling as far away from her as his bed would allow.

"Emma, what's going on?" asked David.

Hook, noticing the new party of six in his room, gave a strangled cry of fear, and began frantically unhooking himself from the bits and pieces of machinery attempting to keep him alive.

"He did the same thing when he woke up," said Emma, her face a stone-cold mask of suppressed hurt and worry.

"Well, at least we know that it isn't just you," said Dr. Whale, approaching Hook. Hook's eyes widened in alarm, and with his right leg, he gave Whale a kick to the chest.

Dr. Whale stumbled backward, slightly dazed, but otherwise unhurt.

Henry yelped and ducked behind Emma, who held her son tight, shielding him from his fallen friend.

"Regina, can you sedate him before he hurts himself more?" Mary-Margaret asked the Evil Queen.

"That won't get us any answers," said Regina, waving her hand over Hook. Instantly, the machines re-attached themselves to the sickly pirate, along with leather restraints binding his arms, legs and torso to the bed.

Hook stopped struggling, and gazed around the room in fear.

"What's wrong with him?" demanded Ruby.

"I don't know," said Dr. Whale in frustration. "He somehow thinks that we're threatening him."

"Maybe he's hallucinating," said David.

Hook's mouth was open in what should have been a scream, but the only sound escaping his mouth was something of a croaking frog.

"He's suffered attempted strangulation," said Dr. Whale. "He can't tell us anything for awhile."

"But he's the only one who knows what happened to him!" protested Ruby.

Mary-Margaret thought back to when Hook had first been brought into that room. Rumplestiltskin had warned them not to overwhelm Hook, and that Zelena had done something to him, but what?

"Emma, what did Rumplestiltskin say the day Hook was brought in here?" Mary-Margaret asked her daughter.

Emma's face went stone cold. "Someone go get the Dark One; he's got some explaining to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Killian: 'rasp'!<strong>

**Willoffire123: Pardon?**

**Emma: He said, the end!**

**Willoffire123: Don't you want to get better? We're not done just yet, my friends.**

**Henry: You're sick. You said this was the last chapter!**

**Willoffire123: Well what did you expect? It is the season, after all.**

**Regina: He meant you're insane.**

**Willoffire123: Oh, relax. I just changed my mind! It'll be over soon, I promise.**

**Killian: 'wheeze'!**

**Emma: Killian says until next time, then.**


	4. Hook's Happy Ever After

**Willoffire123: Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Emma: It isn't even Christmas yet though.**

**Henry: Which is why we need to fix Hook before it is.**

**Hook: 'croak!'**

**Regina: Please do; the croaking's annoying.**

**Rumplestiltskin: Indeed.**

**Emma: (points hot dog gun at Rumple) what happened to him?**

**Rumplestiltskin: You're about to find out, my dearie.**

**Henry: Willoffire123 doesn't own Once Upon a Time, by the way.**

**Regina: On with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Hook<p>

On some, subconscious level, Hook knew that what he saw wasn't real. She didn't have the power to clone herself.

At least, he didn't _think, _she did.

But really, rational thinking wasn't working very well at that moment. The overwhelming pain in his head and his throat and his leg and his chest and his hand blocked out any rational thought process.

Oh God, his hand _hurt_.

He'd thought the pain was bad when the Crocodile chopped off his other hand, but at least a couple of pints of beer and one role of bandages later the pain vanished along with his hand.

Now it's still the same pain, but still attached to his arm, making it a thousand times worse.

Which is why even though he knew they weren't real, he couldn't help freaking out over Zelena sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Hook, it's me, Emma!" said his tormentor.

Hook knew deep down that yes, that must have been Emma, the woman he loved, but she looked and sounded exactly like Zelena. So no, he was not going to calm down and no, he couldn't tell her exactly why her presence reminded him of those hours spent broken in her dungeon with the Crocodile, of all people.

He tried his hardest though.

"N-n-no stop," he croaked, feeling his windpipe howl in protest to the exertion. Hook wasn't proud of what he did next, but he through the glass of water next to his bed at the witch.

Instead of melting, she let the water hit her, looking slightly hurt.

"Killian, what's wrong?" she said desperately.

He wanted to tell her, really he did. She needed to know that she was not whoever she thought she was. No, she was the Wicked Witch, the woman who _broke _him.

"Emma, what's going on?" said yet another Zelena in a white lab coat, four more of the witches entering the room behind her.

Killian opened his mouth in a scream that never came.

His vision went blurry for a while, but when it cleared up again, he felt leather restraints strapping him to his bed.

It was then that he knew he was screwed. His chest constricted even further, making his oxygen-deficient brain produce large dark spots in front of his eyes.

Why was it so hard to breathe? Was the witch dunking him underwater again? He didn't feel wet. He must have been in a dream then, he decided.

"If he can't tell us anything, can we at least put him to sleep?" asked the short Zelena. "He doesn't look like he can breathe very well."

And, before he could protest, the Zelena in the lab coat injected something into his restrained arm, sending him from one nightmare into another.

* * *

><p>Emma<p>

"Alright Gold, explain him," ordered Emma. "What did you do?"

"I beg your pardon, Miss Swan?" asked Mr. Gold. "I didn't do anything; it was all the witch's doing."

"Yeah but you probably helped," said David. "We all know that you and Hook aren't exactly bosom buddies."

"The witch put a curse on him," said Mr. Gold. "Now, the only face he'll ever see is hers."

Emma remembered Killian's terrified face as he woke from his coma and saw her. After she had rejected him for so long, to see him reject her because of something outside either his or her control was heartbreaking to say the least.

"Is there anything we can do to break the curse?" asked Henry.

"What about true love's kiss?" suggested Mary Margaret. "That usually tends to work."

"You could try," agreed Gold. "But that would grant me something I've been itching for since I met the pirate: his death."

"Gold's right," said Regina. "Hook's heart would stop from the shock."

"Then what do we do?" demanded Emma. For once, nobody had an answer.

"Why don't we clear out?" David suggested at last. "If we're all still here when Hook wakes up we'll give him a panic attack."

"Good idea," said Mary Margaret. "We can regroup at Granny's and decide on a plan from there."

"Not you, Swan," said Regina, putting a hand out to stop Emma from leaving. "It's best if you stay with Hook."

"Why?" asked Emma. "If he sees Zelena when he sees me then I don't want to be anywhere near him."

"Trust me, Emma," said Regina on her way out the door. "If anyone can help Hook break this curse, it's you."

"Don't worry," said David, giving her a quick hug. "Hook will be fine. He's a survivor; he said so himself. Just don't leave him here to wake up with Whale, okay?"

Emma nodded, the panic receding slightly. Killian was a survivor; he would pull through this curse.

"Dr. Whale, when he wakes up, could you leave us alone for a little while?" she asked in a low voice, not taking her eyes off the-no, _her _pirate.

"Of course," said Whale, eager to leave his chest-kicking patient's side.

Then again, Emma was alone with her sleeping pirate. In a way, the silence was more frightening than Killian's terrified struggles. The silence provided that very real possibility that he would do just as Neal, Graham and even Walsh had all done.

He would make her alone again.

Unable to cope with that thought, Emma took his bandaged hand in her own.

"Please, come back to me," she whispered to the floor, too afraid to ask any louder.

She still got her answer though.

"Em-ma," croaked the drowsy pirate. "R-really y-you?"

"That's for you to decide, Killian," she said calmly, stowing away her emotions like always.

"Dun-no, l-lass," he rasped, attempting a chuckle. "Y-you look a-an aw-ful lot li-ke h-her."

"Are you scared of me?" she asked softly.

"N-no," he lied.

"Killian, it's okay to be scared," said Emma, gulping down a sob. When did he become so _broken_? "She put you through hell. But I'll be right here with you until you can see my face again."

"I-it is y-you," Killian panted, struggling with the effort to force sound out of his bruised throat. "Th-think I kn-ow th-that. B-but I-I,"

"Yes?" encouraged Emma.

"M' sc-scared," he confessed.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Emma insisted. "You don't have to hide your fears from me or anyone else anymore. Especially me. You've given up so much for me and I've always replied with shutting you out but-,"

"Y-you a-are r-re-al?" he asked, cutting off Emma's outpour of emotions.

Emma took one look at his pale face full of both hope and fear, and knew what she needed to do.

"I love you, Killian Jones," she said at last, and kissed him.

Instead of going into shock as everyone had believed, Killian used his broken hand to pull Emma closer, and he kissed her back.

It felt like mere seconds later, but when the two finally pulled apart, Emma could have sworn the room grew brighter, the blue and white colors becoming more defined.

Then there was Killian. His eyes no longer held any fear, only a gleeful sparkle.

"I love you, Emma Swan," he said tremulously. "You have no idea how long I've waited to see your face again."

* * *

><p>One Month Later<p>

Emma

"Are you sure Granny really needs me?" asked Killian as Emma dragged him down the street to Granny's Diner. "I'm really not well suited to fixing her communication device if I can't bloody well figure out the one you gave me."

"Yes, she insisted on you," said Emma. "Now come on! You've been in the hospital for a month, aren't you ready to be back in your own bed?"

Although he would never admit it, Emma saw his tired face brighten at the prospect of being back at Granny's.

"SURPRISE!" shouted everyone as they entered the diner.

Killian blinked, taken aback. "What's all this?"

"It's called a surprise party," said Henry. "Look! We decorated the whole place last night!"

Sure enough, balloons spray-painted gold and silver littered the floor, the counter and the tables. A sign hung on the back wall with "WELCOME BACK HOOK!" written in giant gold letters. Someone, most likely Henry, had draped matching streamers over all of the booths, making it difficult for anyone to sit and enjoy Granny's apple pie and ice cream.

They managed anyway, sitting Killian in the midst of everyone.

Emma nudged him, feeling very pleased with herself and her friends. Killian's reaction was perfect, his face bright pink, overwhelmed by how much his friends cared about him.

"Is this all for me?" he asked Henry, flabbergasted.

"That's the whole idea," said Henry, unable to stop grinning.

"I got you a present, dearie," said Granny, handing him a wrapped box.

"Why?" asked Hook. Emma could see that the massive attention was making Killian uncomfortable, so she intervened before he could potentially offend someone.

"Just open it," she insisted.

Never one to disobey Emma, Killian opened the box and pulled out what few possessions he owned and kept in his room upstairs.

"Why-," he repeated.

"You're being relocated, mate," announced David.

"To where?" asked Killian.

"To our place, of course," said Mary Margaret. "You can't live alone while you're recuperating, so you're coming to live with us!"

"Is that okay?" Emma asked anxiously. She could see that this was a big step for them, but she was willing to try if he was.

"But you have a baby on the way," Killian protested. "I would take up too much room."

Emma took his hand in hers. "We will always have room for you, understood?"

Killian gulped. "Yes mam!"

* * *

><p>After the party, Emma pulled him aside to ask him herself. "Are you really okay with this? You don't have to do anything you don't want to, remember? And if you're still seeing flashes of her…"<p>

Killian slumped against the wall. "In Regina, Belle and the Blue Fairy," he admitted.

"Compared to everyone in town? That's a huge improvement from a month ago," she said encouragingly. "And if you don't see her in any of my family…"

"That's best, I know," said Killian, taking her in his arms. "Even if I did, I'm not leaving you again. That alright with you?"

"Like it or not, pirate, you're stuck with me for a long time," said Emma.

Killian pulled her into a kiss. He realized that he had been through hell and back again over the past month. He still saw flashes of his time in that dungeon whenever he closed his eyes, but if Emma was there when he opened them again?

Then that was good enough for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma: NOW are we done?<strong>

**Willoffire123: Yes**

**Hook: I don't believe you**

**Willoffire123: What? You want MORE torture?**

**Hook: I think I'll pass.**

**Henry: The story's finished! It's a Christmas Miracle!**

**Willoffire123: Indeed. Would everyone please join me for the last time?**

**Hook: Might as well.**

**Emma: Ugh, fine**

**Willoffire123 and Once Upon a Time crew: Until next time!**


End file.
